


The Selfie Dilemma

by alrightginger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, James just wants a selfie with his only son, M/M, Muggle Life, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/pseuds/alrightginger
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Draco apologized, wiping at his eyes. He snorted the next second. “I just — I told you this would happen. I told you that if you took your very first instagram photo with your godfather, your dad would lose his shit. And he has!”--Russian Translation
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	The Selfie Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: is this really the time for jokes?

“Is this really the time for jokes?” 

Harry scowled, knowing that his words were likely lost on his traitor of a boyfriend. Sure enough, he felt the  _ thump  _ of Draco’s bodyweight hit the ground next to him. Draco had doubled over in laughter, falling off the couch as a result. Harry refused to look at him, even as Draco’s giggles shook against his shoulder. 

“It’s not funny,” Harry grumbled, bottom lip jutting out pathetically. He knew his pouting was unbecoming. Draco had told him so before. 

Still.

This was a situation that warranted it, he wagered. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco apologized, wiping at his eyes. He snorted the next second. “I just — I  _ told  _ you this would happen. I told you that if you took your very first instagram photo with your godfather, your dad would lose his shit. And he has!”

Harry sighed, opening and shutting the offending app for the thousandth time. Each time he did, he was greeted with the sight of his and Sirius’ smiling faces, and a hoard of angry comments from  _ jimothypotter.  _

He knew that this would happen, even without Draco telling him. Harry had always been weary of social media. He didn’t  _ understand _ it. What was with the constant need to inform people of your whereabouts or what you had for dinner that night? Why were there so many different platforms for keeping up with people? What the hell was a tiktok and why did his fans feel the need to make so many videos of him?

Still, ignorance aside, his skating career was taking off and he was starting to make a name for himself with it. It was after being shown an — admittedly impressive — fan video at his last competition that Harry decided he should get with the times. At least to keep an eye on his image.

Sirius had agreed, helping him to set up his very first instagram profile. Harry had been thankful at the time. He wasn’t even sure where to begin, and Sirius was more than savvy when it came to things like this. 

He wasn’t as thankful now as his phone vibrated again.

Another notification popped up on instagram, and Draco shifted closer to read it. He was nearly sitting on top of Harry, which would have been welcomed any other time, but Harry resisted the urge to shove his boyfriend as he dissolved into another fit of giggles right into his ear. 

**_Jimothypotter: how could you do this to me???_ **

**_Jimothypotter: my only son!!_ **

“I didn’t think he would actually be this upset over it!” Harry cried, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just one selfie!”

“It’s your  _ first  _ selfie,” Draco corrected, a bit more put together now. “Your dad has been after you, trying to get you to join social media for  _ months  _ now, and what do you do when you finally join the rest of us in modern society? You take your first picture with your  _ godfather _ instead of him.”

“Sirius helped me set up my account! I didn’t think anything about it!” 

“Sirius probably did it on purpose too,” Draco said, his fingers winding their way into Harry’s hair now that they weren’t clutching at his own ribs. “Knowing him.”

Harry frowned. 

Draco was probably right. He was usually right when it came down to it. 

His phone chimed, and Harry looked down to see a string of frowny faces from his dad this time through text message. 

“What do I do to make it right?” Harry asked, showing Draco his phone. 

Draco hummed in thought, sitting up straight so that Harry could nuzzle into the crook of his neck. It was one of the few times he enjoyed that Draco was a bit taller than him. 

“He’s just sulking. Give him a day or two. Or, you know,  _ actually  _ take a selfie with him. He’s your dad.” 

Harry groaned. “But he’s awful at angles! My face always looks so weird when he takes a picture of me. Like it’s unsymmetrical or something.” 

Harry could feel a joke bubbling up in his boyfriend. He reached out and pinched his side before he could make the attempt. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Draco said, kissing the top of Harry’s head to keep from laughing. “Your face has always been perfectly symmetrical. I'm quite a fan of it.” 

“Yeah. Tell that to your fifteen year old self. Pretty sure you made fun of my face on more than one occasion.”

“That’s when we were doomed to always be arch rivals on the ice, and were in the throws of teenage angst. Now I’m twenty-two year old Draco. Doting and committed boyfriend.”

“You still make fun of me.”

“This time out of love.”

“I guess that’s a bit better,” Harry said. “Or at least more acceptable. I make fun of you too, I suppose.”

“You do,” Draco agreed, placing a kiss to Harry’s temple. Harry smiled at the way fifteen year old Draco would have likely keeled over at the thought of kissing Harry there. “You give as good as you get. In so many ways.”

This time Harry was smiling when his phone lit up with a notification. 

**_Mum: Please, for the love of all things good, take ONE selfie with your father._ **

**_Mum: And brag on him a bit for your followers. He paid for all your skating lessons and wept at your last competition over how well you did._ **

**_Mum: By the way, have you noticed how many followers you’ve gotten since you joined just last night?_ **

**_Mum: My little skating star <3_ **

Draco snorted, tugging Harry against his chest. 

“The way that woman coddles you.”

“It’s no worse than the way you coddle me,” Harry teased. “It must be bad if he’s getting to mum now though. You guys are probably right. I’ll take a selfie with him.”

“Good idea,” Draco said. “But tomorrow.”

Harry blinked at him. “Why not now?”

“Because now,” Draco said, pulling out his own phone, “you’re going to take a selfie with me and post it for all of our adoring fans.”

“My dad is going to kill you too, you know,” Harry said, though he grinned a bit lopsided as Draco extended his arm with Harry’s phone in it. 

“He’ll get over it. Make sure you use the drarry hashtag when you post this. It’s what our fans call us.”

Harry didn’t have enough time between Draco’s lips brushing against his cheek and the shuttering of the camera to ask what a hashtag even was. 


End file.
